I Was There
by decechat
Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is tortured?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: None right now, but probably for future chapters  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

Beep…Beep…

Beep…Beep…

He sat beside the bed and listened to the sound. Never in his life had a simple sound such as this one kept him so mesmerized. It was his brother's heart monitor, and as long as that was being emitted, it meant that the body in front of him was still clinging to life.

A slight moan from in front of him and his gaze drifted from the machine to the bed. He looked at the large amount of tubes and needles entering and exiting his brother. He looked at the pale face lying against an equally pale pillow. He looked at the face pinched in pain; even after having been highly medicated. Finally, he looked at the hand that he held so tightly.

It was bruised and red, covered by countless scars and bruises; much like the rest of his body. The scars, he was told, would heal and become less noticeable, eventually.

He looked at that hand and allowed himself to remember…..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: None right now, but probably for future chapters  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

_Two Days Previous:_

_This chapter is told from Don's POV._

"Dad? Charlie?" "Anyone here?" _I thought I was supposed to be here at 6:00 sharp!_ _Oh well, it is raining pretty hard and I bet Dad had to go pick up Charlie. He's probably waiting in the car while Charlie "explains" some equation; been there. Wonder how that game's going?_

Don ambles to his favorite chair in the living room and sits down; relishing in the comfort it provides. _Forgot the beer! _ He rises from the chair and walks in through the kitchen door. _I hope Charlie doesn't forget to bring those updates on that case. For such a genius, sometimes he can be so forgetful._

He reaches for the light in the kitchen and feels his fingers brush up against warm skin. "Agent" mode kicks in and he throws a hard right hook into the dark, feeling his knuckles connect with flesh. He hears the yelp of pain just as he reaches to flip on the light. Standing in front of Don is his brother, holding his nose and glaring at him. Right behind Charlie is the shocked faces of his father, Megan, Colby and David.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Hell no I'm not all right. Jeez Don that hurt" he says; clutching his nose and glaring at him.

"Here son" Don watches as his brother grabs for the towel in his father hands and puts it to his face, "I told you not to surprise him, but do you listen to me, no, gotta do your own thing."

"Charlie," Megan says, the surprise finally wearing off, "you should never stand close to an FBI agent when you're going to throw them a surprise birthday party."

Recognition stole over Don' face, replacing the scowl with a half-smile. "So that's why you're all here. I was beginning to wonder…and I suppose that cake is for me too?"

"Tell you what Charlie" he said as he walks to his brother and claps him on the shoulder, "I really am sorry and to prove it to you, you can have the first piece of cake."

"Hey, coming from you Donnie, that's a big sacrifice"

"I know dad, I'm hoping it will make a nice peace treaty offering?" He states slyly, all the while staring at his brother's face.

"Alright Don, I forgive you, I guess it was my fault anyway. I'll take your peace offering but only if you let me do something." Charlie winks at his father and brother's friends out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh brother I know what he's gonna ask, he wants a chance to punch me; he always does when we're fighting. _ "What is it?" Don asks, preparing himself for the answer.

"You have to let us sing you 'Happy Birthday'"

"Just to keep the peace I suppose I can allow it this time, but," he states, looking firmly at his friends, "this does **not** get back to the office!"

The three agents look at each other then at Don and then back at each other, all grinning like Cheshire cats.

"No promises old man," Colby fires back.

_Outside the house the sound of voices singing loudly and off-key, punctuated by peals of laughter, filters out and lands on the ears of a man standing across the street…watching. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: None right now, but probably for future chapters  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**Extra Note: I put the wrong time table in so this chapter and last chapter actually start from 2 weeks ago, not 2 days. Enjoy!**

**I Was There**

"Hey Charlie, you got that…" Don started to ask while walking into the garage where he knew his kid brother would be.

"Yes," interrupted Charlie, never looking away from the paper in his hand, "I have the bullet trajectories you asked for last week and I have the data for determining the prospective shooter."

"Actually," he said, smiling largely, "I was just wondering if you still had that old walky-talky dad gave you for your 6th birthday."

"Um…yea I do, I think it is in that box over by the couch, the one labeled 'electronics', but why do you need it?"

"Well, forensics was looking at the crime scene from last week and they found an old walkie- talkie that had been hidden right outside the door to where the guy was holed up. Apparently the guy was using it as some kind of transmitter to let his friends now when we showed up. Anyway, the thing got hit by a stray bullet and is now in like a thousand pieces. I remembered that you had one just like it and, well, they wanted to try and recreate part of the scene. We could sure use your help trying to figure out how far away these guys could have been and still heard the signal."

Don rummaged through the box until he found the oddly shaped red and green item he was looking for and then turned around to face his brother.

"Sure, sure, no problem just let me finish grading this paper and I'll go with you," he said as he marked the last two problems on the exam and got up to go.

"Oh, before I forget, I also have the baseball tickets that I bought for your birthday. I didn't give them to you last night because I knew how jealous Colby would be," he remarked sheepishly, grabbing the tickets out of his pocket and holding them out to Don.

"Hey man thanks," Don said as he took the tickets out of his hand, "Your right, Colby would be jealous. He'll have to get over it though cause I'm taking my brother with me; that is if he wants to go!"

"Want to go! I'd love to!" came the excited reply.

"Come on brother, if we're gonna make it to that game on Saturday, we have to finish this case."

The brothers walked out of the room and to Don's suburban; neither one noticing the small green and red item sitting behind the books on the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: None right now, but probably for future chapters  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

_This chapter is told from Don's POV_

"Don, can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure Director, let me get my team up to speed on this case and I'll be right with you."

"Actually Don, I need to speak with you before you debrief your team." Don looked up from the papers he was scanning to see the director staring at him. _Something's wrong, he hasn't looked that upset since he had to pull Colby off that shooting case…oh man…_ "What is it Director?"

"Step into my office, let's not discuss it here," he stated firmly and stepped aside to allow Don to pass. Once inside the office he motioned for Don to take a seat and closed the door. He walked to his desk and sat behind it, readjusting his suit before clearing his voice and preparing to speak.

"Don, I just got the ballistic reports from the Locus case," he said quietly, not relishing the idea of what he had to tell his best agent next, "and the bullet that killed Danny Locus came from your gun."

Don sat in stunned silence. He had indeed been at the scene; he had been called away from a mountain load of paperwork when Danny had been spotted at a nearby convenience store. For several weeks he and his team had been trying to break the drug ring that Danny was center to. His team had analyzed and analyzed every detail hoping for a break. They had used every resource, even Charlie, trying to catch this slime bag. Finally they had gotten what they needed to know, a location. When he had reached the scene it was already apparent that Danny was not willing to give himself up. He had eventually begun to fire on the FBI agents and the local police. He knew that he had no choice but to order his agents to fire back. It wasn't until after Danny lay in his own pool of blood that it became apparent that Danny was not the kingpin, and he had in fact warned off the others who were to meet there.

_So it was my bullet..._ Don thought to himself …_that figures_.

"Don, you know protocol…" Merrick started.

"Yeah I know," Don said with a wave of his hand, "how long am I out of the field?"

"Until forensics proves that it was self-defense," the director answered calmly.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know Don, I don't know."

Don stood and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave he heard Merrick say behind him, "I'm sorry Don."

Don turned around and squared his slumped shoulders, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: K+  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

_This chapter is told from Charlie's POV._

"Hey Don, I have an idea…" Charlie started, but stopped when he saw his brother's face, "…what is it Don?" At this statement the three members of Don's team looked up.

"Ballistics matched the bullets that killed Danny to my gun" he said as he reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"Man that's a tough break; I know how it felt when they did it to me," Colby stated flatly.

Silence overtook the group until Don turned to walk back to his desk. "I'll be at my desk reviewing forensic reports."

"Wait, Don, before you go I wanted to show you guys what I had found out about that walkie-talkie idea." Charlie smiled as he saw each agent try to hold back a look of chagrin at the thought of another math lesson. "Don't worry guys, this theory is basic Calculus."

Charlie turned to his whiteboards, ignoring the muffled groans he heard behind him.

"Okay, so I what I have done is used a method called 'area under a curve'. Basically the idea is that we can determine an average rate for a specific area even if the area we seek is not square or round." He turned around and saw the blank stares and immediately switched into teaching mode. "Think of a man trying to put up a fence in a non-rectangular yard. The man has to find the area of the yard to be able to be able to buy the correct amount of fence needed. In our case, we are trying to find the area in which a person could hear the walkie-talkie's transmission, and still be far enough away to not be detected."

"Right Charlie, so what are you telling me?" Don replied tiredly.

"What I'm saying is, based on the inputs of transmission area and possible sites of receiving, I believe the person hearing the transmission could have only been approximately five blocks away, more specifically, I believe the perpetrators were in one of these two houses," he said as he pointed to a map that was laying on the desk.

"Okay, Megan and Colby I want you to do surveillance on that house, find out what you can. David, see if you can get the phone records and do a little digging about who owns the houses." Don walked quickly to his desk as he fired off orders; but Charlie didn't miss the slight sag to his brother's shoulders.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yeah Charlie?" Don slowed and turned.

"You seemed pretty upset about getting pulled off the case, how about I buy you lunch?" Charlie said grinning.

Don stood and pondered what to do. Finally his brother's goofy grin and his rumbling stomach spoke for him. "Okay, but I get to pick the spot! That last place you picked gave me heartburn."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: K+  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

"So, when did Merrick say that you would be back in the field?" Charlie asked casually, trying not to raise his brother's radar that seemed to always appear when he asked about Don's life."

"He said he didn't know," Don replied.

_He doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, talk about something else._ "Hey Don, at least we can catch that baseball game on Saturday." _Oops wrong thing to say,_ he realized as he saw his brother's eyes form into an evil glare.

"I said we have to finish this case before we can go, didn't you hear me?" Don spouted back.

"Let me help you finish the case gentlemen!"

Both brothers turned at the sound of the unknown voice and found they were face to face with a stranger. He was standing in the shadows and dressed in dark clothes, but there was no mistaking the gun he held.

"Agent Eppes, please disarm your pistol and toss it into the bushes to your right."

_We should have taken the suburban like he suggested_…thought Charlie as he saw his brother take his gun from the holster and toss it gently to his right.

"Good, walk forward into the bushes, and I caution you…"he said as both brothers moved forward to comply, "do not make any false moves, there are several of us here and we have no qualms with shooting you where you stand."

"Do as he says Charlie."

Charlie followed his brother into the trees all the while keeping his eye on the stranger's gun. Once inside the thick bushes he noticed several other men, each with a pistol aimed at either himself or Don.

"Stand still, Fox, tie them up."

_Obviously he is the man in charge_…Charlie quickly tried to put specifics about the man, his stature, his apparent weight, and his voice, into his memory. His focus was drawn away however, when he noticed that both he and Don were now tied tightly by vast amounts of rope.

"Now, we can't have a trained agent and his helper knowing where we are going, so say good night."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he saw a needle pushed into Don's arm. He saw his brother begin to lose consciousness even before he felt a prick in his own arm. _Gotta stay awake…_then he too lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: K+  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**I Was There**

_This chapter is told from Megan's POV_

_Megan and Colby are parked outside of one of the possible suspect houses. _

"What do you think Granger, how's he going to take it?" Megan said as she looked at Colby through her tinted sunglasses.

"Well, I know when I got taken off that assignment a while ago I didn't like it one bit, but then again Don's not me. I think he'll be fine after we nab this guy. Seems like Charlie gave us a pretty good idea don't you think?"

"I think I never understand Charlie until the part where he points out where to go!" Megan laughed.

"Same here," Colby sighed, "Hey Megan, look, that's one of our guys on the wanted list, going into our house, and he's carrying a box. Now I wonder what could be in that."

"Enough probable cause to detain the guy, that's what it is. Let's call Don." Megan pulled her cell phone out and started to dial Don's phone. When she got his voice mail she turned to Colby, "I can't raise him and we don't have time to wait. What do you want to do?"

"Let's get him!" Colby stated with a grin.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Megan replied, flashing her own wide grin.

Both agents got out of the unmarked car and carefully and slowly walked to the house. They then separated; Megan heading for the back door while Colby stepped towards the front.

Knock..Knock..Knock

"FBI…OPEN UP!" Colby shouted from the front door before kicking it in with his left foot. He saw the suspect run for the back door and knew that Megan had him when he heard her famous FBI line, "Thought you could run huh!"

"Colby," Megan yelled from the other room, "I'm calling for backup, see what's in that box."

"Okay." Colby moved towards the box and carefully opened it. What he saw inside made his stomach turn.

"Megan, better come in here!"

"What is it Colby?" Megan asked as she walked in the room behind the suspect.

"Look."

Inside the box was Don's cellphone and gun, along with Charlie's backpack and jacket. On top was a note simply labeled "**Danny Locus.**"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: T  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**Finally: I know you have all been waiting for me to tell you who is hurt so finally you get to find out! Note the Rating has changed for this chapter; I am not familiar with this rating scale so if you think this story is too graphic and needs to be updated further please let me know! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I Was There**

_This chapter told from Don's POV_

"Charlie…hey, Charlie, wake up…come on… open your eyes…that's it…" His brother had been asleep for quiet a long time even after he had woken up. He didn't know what they had injected him and Charlie with but it had sure knocked him out.

He had woken up about ten minutes ago and had immediately begun searching for his brother with his eyes. He didn't have to look far. Straight across the room was his brother, chained to the wall; his arms above his head. When he saw that his brother was still out he moved his head to try to see more of the room they were in.

From his own constrained position in a chair, he could see that the room they were in was actually quite large. It was completely made of stone and looked much like a large basement. There was a large door on the wall to his side, but other than that the room was empty.

_Man, my arm hurts…_he thought before once again turning his focus on his brother. He had been unconscious for a while, but now he was slowly starting to moan and move his head.

"Charlie…"

His brother slowly pulled his head up and blinked his eyes several times. "Don?" he asked shakily.

"Yea Charlie, I'm here too." Don replied.

"Man my arms hurt…where are we?"

"Don't know Charlie, do you remember anything from the woods?" Don stared at his brother, willing him to remember anything that might help.

"Uh, I remember getting tied up and being poked by a needle, and I remember a guy named Fox…you?"

"That's about all I remember too."

Both brothers stared at one another, neither willing to put into words the tingling sensation of fear they both felt.

"Don," Charlie started, "I…" The door to their prison jerked and was opened. The man they both knew as Fox entered, followed by two other men and finally a fourth. The first three men were clothed in black clothes and had masks over their faces, but it was the fourth man that stood out. He was dressed in black just like the others, but he had a swagger that boasted him as the leader.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am sure you are wondering who I am and why you are here." The man stated blatantly.

"In the essence of time I will simply tell you the truth."

"And what pray tell is that?" spat Don.

"Temper, temper Agent Eppes. First of all, I am your kingpin that you have been looking for…you seem surprised Agent Eppes!" he said after noticing the shock on Don's face. "Secondly, the man you killed the other day, and yes I know it was you, I have friends in your forensics team, was my brother, so simply, you have to pay."

"I see this information has shocked you and will probably take time to sink in. Nonetheless, I have a meeting to attend, so I will leave you two for some time…call it…giving you a chance to say goodbye!" he laughed as he preceded the other men out the door.

The brothers looked at each other, their horror evident.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I Was There.  
Author: decechat  
Rating: T  
Category: Angst

Summary: What happens when two brothers are taken and one is forced to watch the other tortured?

Disclaimer: Do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured if I left out this scene you guys would stop reading!**

**I Was There**

"Charlie..."Don began.

"Don't say it Don!" His brother's head hung low and although he couldn't see his face, he heard the emotion in his voice.

"Say what?" Don replied quietly.

"That you're sorry and that this is all your fault…"Charlie's head came up and he looked straight at Don, "we were **_both_ **not paying attention, and you had no idea that Danny was not the guy in charge, remember, I was the one that computed the location he was at; so if anyone is to blame I am." Charlie stated forcefully, never taking his eyes from his brother's.

"Yeah, but Charlie, I was in charge of the operation, I was the one who gave the order to shoot, and it was **_my_** bullet that killed the guy, so how can some of this not be my fault? Besides, I'm supposed to be a trained FBI agent, and I can't even keep my brother safe," Don replied sullenly, letting his tough exterior drop for a moment.

"Don, don't pull that big brother crap, you did everything you could do."

"Not everything, I can still try and get us out of here," came Don's forceful reply. The FBI agent was again back in charge.

"But Charlie…"Don started.

"Yeah Don?"

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you and I am proud of you," he said, his low voice echoing off the walls.

"I know that, and I love you too," came the soft reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Was There**

"Megan, what did you get from him?" Colby asked as he saw Megan exit the bullpen.

"Not much, except the usual 'I'm innocent remark'" Megan sighed.

"Well, maybe when David gets here he'll have something. Speaking of David…"Colby trailed off as David walked in the door, "What did you find out about the houses?"

"It seems that the house you arrested our suspect in is owned by a…"David looked at the file in his hands, "…Miss Angela Peterson. Her records turn out okay, she works at a local deli and until today did not seem to know anyone was using her house."

"That's odd, I think I'd know if someone was in my house…"Megan said with a smirk.

"Me too," nodded Colby, "I think we should bring her in for questioning at least."

"I agree," replied Megan, "David, can you get on that?"

"Sure Megan, and guys, don't worry, this is Don were talking about, if anyone can get himself out of a jam it's him." David said calmly, trying to convince himself even more than the two agents in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Was There**

_This chapter is told from Don's POV._

The door creaked open and slammed shut, immediately waking Don from his light slumber. He had been trying to conserve strength for the battle that he knew was to ensue. He looked towards the door and noticed that the man who had spoken earlier, the man who was obviously in charge, had walked in and was staring at him.

Don looked over at Charlie and noticed that his brother was still asleep. He quickly looked back at the stranger, trying to keep the man's focus on himself, instead of his brother.

His brief look at Charlie was not missed though. Don watched as the man walked quietly over to Charlie and seemed to study him.

Without warning the man reached his hand back and slapped Charlie across the face. His brother's head came up and hit the wall with such force he heard it plainly.

"Lesson number one Eppes', never fall asleep," the stranger's cold voice seemed to echo through the room.

A dazed Charlie immediately turned his eyes to his brother, looking for support. This action only earned him a sharp jab to the ribs.

"DO NOT look at him!" the stranger's voice got louder as he turned from Charlie and walked to the door, then turned and walked back towards the brothers.

"Now that both of you are awake, I want to tell you a little story. It is a story about two men. They were brothers. They both grew up on the wrong side of town. Both had to steal to get enough food to eat every night," the stranger turned and continued to pace, never breaking his narrative.

"Both had to sleep in the streets, with the rats and lice. The elder brother tried everything he could to make sure his younger brother had food in his belly every night. Some times he succeeded, and sometimes he went hungry. But, in the end, the two brothers grew up and started a very profitable business; a business that gave them a home and all the food they ever wanted. Things were going great."

"Until one day…"the stranger stopped and looked at Don, "…the younger brother was caught in a police raid. He was killed by some moron with a gun."

"Unfortunately for that cop, the other brother was forced to listen to his brother's cries for help, he saw everything that was done, and he won't ever forget that day, and neither will you."

The stranger walked slowly towards Don, stopping inches from his face. He could smell the man's acrid breath and tried to turn his face away. The stranger only grabbed his face with one of his hands and forced Don to look him in the eye. He held Don's gaze for several moments and they promptly spit in Don's face.

"That is what I think of you. However, I have decided what your punishment shall be Agent Eppes! Since I was forced to watch my brother tormented before he died, you too shall get to watch your brother," the man turned, gesturing slightly to Charlie.

"And, just as I had no way to talk to my brother, neither shall you. You see this walkie-talkie…"he said, holding up a very memorable item, "every word you say will be recorded, and for each word spoken to him, pain will be inflicted. Do you understand?"

Don simply looked at the man with rage in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, let's have our first test, just to see if you were listening!" The man turned from Don and walked to the door. He opened it and hollered to the right, "Fox…Get in here."

The man stepped aside to let the much taller and bulkier man through the door. "Fox, you may begin."

Fox stepped towards Charlie and immediately looked back at his boss for verification. This single act of disobedience sent the stranger into a fury.

"I TOLD YOU TO BEGIN!" he raged.

Fox turned back towards his victim and began to pummel his target; first a punch to the face, then to ribs, and then to the stomach. He repeated this process until all Don was sure his brother had passed out.

Before he could stop himself Don yelled at the man, "STOP IT…LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The stranger cocked his head and motioned for Fox to halt his assault.

Seeing that Don had the man's attention he decided to try and talk him out of his deranged plan.

"Leave him alone," Don repeated quietly, "He didn't kill your brother, I did. Let him go. I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve, but don't take out your anger on him."

The stranger looked at him and seemed to be considering what Don said; until he turned abruptly and walked to Charlie. He looked over his shoulder at Don and then proceeded to kick Charlie in the stomach and ribs. For several minutes the man continued to unleash his anger, until finally he stopped, his anger spent.

"Agent Eppes," the man said through heavy breaths, "now you know what I meant when I said he would be hurt if you spoke. That is strike number one for you Agent Eppes."

The man walked to the door as if to leave, but only leaned against the wall and motioned for Fox to continue his job. For what seemed like an eternity to him, Don watched silently as Fox hurt his brother. In his mind he had his hands around the man's throat and was choking the life out of him, but in reality, all he could do was sit and watch.

Finally, the stranger held up his hand in a signal for Fox to stop. He walked over to Charlie and yanked his head up by the hair. He looked at Don and said, "This…is only the beginning."

He dropped Charlie's head and stalked out of the room, followed closely by Fox.

When the door had closed Don turned his focus to Charlie, trying to assess his injuries without saying a word. From where he was bound, he could only blood on Charlie's face, lots of it.

_Charlie, come on…look up! Look at me!_ Don inwardly thought, trying to will his brother to look into his eyes.

As if hearing his brother's unspoken encouragement, Charlie lifted his head and looked at his brother.

What Don saw almost made him lose what little breakfast he had had this morning. Charlie's right eye was swollen shut and his upper lip was busted and bleeding. Charlie's breaths were coming in wheezes and his shoulders were slumped as far as the chains would allow.

Despite Charlie's obvious pain, it was the fear that shone in his brother's eyes that scared and enraged Don the most.

_I'm gonna kill him._


	12. Chapter 12

**I Was There**

"Alan, you must try and remain calm," Megan said soothingly, "Don is an FBI agent and he knows how to handle himself in a situation, and I'm sure Charlie will be fine as well."

"I know, I know, but you can't expect me not to worry," Alan smiled shakily, definitely not feeling as confident as he was trying to portray himself as being.

Ever since Megan had said the word "missing", Alan had been unable to think of anything other than the fact that his boys were gone.

"Listen, why don't you go and stay at David's house until we find Don and Charlie; let's just say for precaution," Megan trailed off.

"You mean you think these maniacs who took my sons would come after me?" Alan looked incredulous. "Just let them try..."Alan started, but seeing the stern and unfailing look on Megan's face decided she was right, "Alright, I'll go, but only if you call and tell me the minute you find something out!"

"Mr. Eppes, I promise you, the moment we find them, you will be the first to know. Believe me," Megan smiled at the older man, trying to ease a small amount of his fear.


	13. Chapter 13

**I Was There**

_This chapter told from Don's point of view!_

_Charlie…what have I gotten you into. More importantly, how am I going to get you out before this maniac hurts you more?_ Don thought to himself as he stared at his brother. Charlie had eventually fallen unconscious and was now sleeping lightly.

_I wonder if Megan and Colby are having any luck at finding out about that house. I wonder if they even know we're gone…Surely they know, we must have been missing for at least two days…I think it's Friday but how can I be sure?...Dad…Oh man is he going to be worried…I should have seen this coming…_

Don's thought process was interrupted by a noise he now knew only to well, a noise he dreaded hearing. For the past couple of days, the only time he had heard that noise was when the stranger was coming back. He had determined that the man came in approximately every six hours; from what he could figure.

Each time he would bring Fox or the other man in and they would commence in beating Charlie up. Don knew that Charlie could not survive much more of this. Already his brother's body was black and blue from the multiple hits and kicks. He was almost positive that his brother had several broken ribs and he could see that his shoulders looked to be out of joint. His wrists were worn and red from being in chains for so long, and his face was so swollen he was almost unrecognizable.

Unwilling to cause his brother more pain, Don had kept his mouth shut, only speaking to his brother with his eyes, trying to encourage and uplift him, to help him bear the burden he felt was his, not Charlie's, to bear. Yet, he even with his encouragement Don had noticed Charlie giving into unconsciousness more and more of the time. Also his breathing had become much heavier and raspier. There was so much blood on Charlie that Don didn't know how much he had left in his body.

Only a couple of times had the doors not meant pain for Charlie. At least once a day, the third man had been sent in with some water, and twice both he and Charlie had been fed some strange mush mixture.

However, Don knew that this was not going to be one of those times. The man was back.

For the most part Don had been able to wake Charlie up with coughing before the man had fully entered the room. But as time had passed, Charlie's sleep had also deepened.

He heard the door start to open and he tried to warn his brother by coughing loudly, but he knew it wasn't enough to wake Charlie this time.

Don watched in dread as he saw the man he had started to call in his mind 'stranger' walk quietly into the room and take inventory.

After glaring at Don, the man's attention shifted to Charlie. Noticing that Charlie was breaking his number one rule, the man put a finger up to his lips as if to keep Don from waking his brother.

The stranger walked over to Charlie and again slapped him hard across the face. Charlie came to reality with wide eyes and an ear-piercing scream.

"That is strike number two for you Professor Eppes," the man said, looking Charlie in the face, "one more, and let's just say you might be sleeping permanently."

"Now, shall we begin lesson number one Professor Eppes?" a sneer appeared on the man's face as he cracked his knuckles and paced in front of Charlie.

"Professor Eppes, can you tell me, what happens to the flesh when it comes into contact with, let's say, a little gasoline?" Charlie's eyes went wide and he started to shake at the last word; unable to answer the man.

"You don't know huh? I thought you were supposed to be this really smart guy the FBI liked to use? Still no answer? I bet your brother knows…oh, but wait a minute…he can't speak." The man laughed at his own morbid joke. His laughter soon died out as a fit of rage seemed to take over. "Well, I guess since neither of you know we will have to do an experiment."

"FOX! WOLF! COME IN HERE AND BRING THAT CAN!"

The two men walked in the door. One was carrying the can of gasoline and the other a sponge.

"Agent Eppes, I trust you have enjoyed our little show?" His sadistic voice rang in Don's head, once again inciting his rage. "Now you know what it feels like to see your brother in pain and now you will get to experience what it feels like to hear him scream for help."

"Now gentlemen, shall we show them what it feels like to burn?" Gesturing to Charlie and then the gas can. "Do it!"

The two men worked quickly, sponging gasoline onto different areas of Charlie's skin and clothes. When they were finished they stepped back and wiped their hands on their black clothes.

They all stood there silently, waiting for the gasoline to begin to do its work. They didn't have to wait long, as Charlie began to moan and cry out. Don watched the leader's sadistic smile getting larger and larger as Charlie started talking.

"Don!...Help me!...Don…where are you?...Dad…Oh…it burns…hurts…please help me…"came Charlie's tortured cries. With each passing moment Charlie's cries became greater and greater in intensity, until Don was able to bear it no more. _Oh please God, make them stop, he can't take it anymore, he's going to die…I can't lose him…Dad can't lose him…_ "STOP IT. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM," Don shouted angrily. Never in his life had he been so ready and willing to kill a man.

The man turned and responded, "Yes, we are, and that is strike number two for you Agent Eppes." He turned and took one more look at Charlie as he slipped into unconsciousness again and walked casually out the door, never looking back.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Was There**

"Megan, we have a lead," Colby reported breathlessly as he raced through the office to Megan's desk.

Megan looked up eagerly from her fourth cup of coffee into the very excited face of Colby Granger.

"What?" she answered, hoping against all hope that this was the tip that would bring Charlie and Don home. She couldn't take much longer of this searching and hitting dead ends. They had been looking for the missing agent and his brother since Wednesday when they had disappeared. It was now Monday, and she knew that chances of finding them alive were quickly diminishing. "This had better be good Granger," she growled.

"Oh, this is good alright," Colby replied, grinning from ear to ear as he handed her a sheet of paper. "This is a list of people connected to Miss Peterson. It turns out that she's has a boyfriend named Frank Dubus, to work in forensics. Anyway, it turns out that this guy not only knows the Locus brothers, but he works for them, selling information under the radar."

"Locus brothers…I thought there was only one?" Megan asked confused.

"That's what I thought too, until I got a call from forensics. Apparently they caught this Frank Dubus stealing records off the computer. So I went to interrogate this guy, and well, he finally crumbled after about two hours."

"Get to the point Granger," Megan said, standing up to look at the papers in Colby's hand.

"It turns out that this guy was inducted into their group of drug dealers a little less than six months ago, through our lovely friend Miss Peterson. Anyway, Dubus told me that the older Locus brother, Steven, is the man in charge, not Danny. He also said that Steven was totally protective of his brother and a little bit on the crazy side."

"Okay, so now we have a motive, if we could only find where they are holding Don and Charlie," Megan said abruptly.

"You didn't let me finish Megan," Colby said with a wave of his hand, "After I threatened the guy with more years in prison than he could imagine, Dubus also said that Steven owns a small garage space two miles from town, towards the river."

"Colby, that is wonderful news," Megan sighed, "Get the team together, and let's go get em'"


	15. Chapter 15

**I Was There**

_This chapter is told from partly different points of view, first Charlie's, then Don's, and finally Colby's._

**Charlie's POV**

_I hurt all over. Where am I? Why am I so cold. I can't move my arms! Where's Don? I have to find him._

"Don, are you there?" Charlie said weakly, moaning loudly as the words exited his mouth.

When he received no response he opened his left and started to look. He saw his brother looking at him but not speaking. He looked down again. _Why won't he speak to me. Is he mad at me?_

"Don…mad at me?"

When he again received no response he looked up and noticed that his brother was frantically shaking his head no. Next he tilted his head to the right and used his eyes to show Charlie the walkie-talkie.

Charlie nodded his head in understanding, at least as much as he could nod before dropping his head tiredly. _Everything hurts_. Charlie thought. _I remember where we are now, and why Don can't talk._

Charlie held his head up and looked at his brother again. This time he could see the one thing he needed to see; his brother's love. He basked in the love he felt coming from his brother and tried to summon up the strength to speak more. He knew that he had fallen in and out of consciousness a lot in the last few days, but something inside him had told him it was time to wake up.

Charlie dropped his head once again and tried to gather his strength. _I'm so tired…can't fall asleep…not now…Don needs me…_

**Don's POV**

_He's fighting it…good…just hang on Charlie…I know Megan, David and Colby are trying their hardest to find us..._Don heard his brother speak his name and ask is he was here. He kept silent knowing what would happen to Charlie if he didn't. The next thing he heard was his brother asking if he was mad at him…_Mad yes, but definitely not at you_…he shook his head to let Charlie know he wasn't. Then he tried to tell Charlie with his eyes why he couldn't speak. He saw Charlie look at the walkie-talkie and then drop his head. Then his brother did something unexpected…he raised his head and looked at Don again. _I know Charlie…I know it hurts…but please…hold on…I love you and I may never get the chance to tell you how I truly feel about you. You're the best brother I could hope for. I'm so proud of you. If we ever get out of this, I'm never gonna let you go._

Outside the door he could hear the sound of gunshots and a voice he knew…Colby!

Don looked at the door excitedly, knowing that within seconds that door would open and he would be free.

He heard footsteps running towards the door and he heard the door open.

Don was shocked to see the stranger run in the room at full tilt. He seemed even more crazed that before, if that was possible. He caught sight of Don and immediately stopped in his tracks. "It seems we have been compromised…,"he replied offhandedly to Don, "so I have to speed this visit up…It's time to say goodbye to your little brother," he said, as he walked over to Charlie and put his hands on his neck.

"NOOOO!" shouted Don, no longer worried about the pain he might cause Charlie. He struggled hard against the ropes, knowing that his brother's life depended on it.

He could see Charlie starting to fade as he tried desperately to reach him.

He was so engrossed in his plight to reach Charlie that he never even saw Colby come in the door, take aim, and fire at the stranger, killing him instantly

The gunshot brought him back to reality as he saw the man fall to the floor. He saw Colby race to Charlie and check for a pulse.

Finding a weak and erratic one, Colby spoke over his shoulder to Don, "He's alive."

Don found his voice and spoke only three words to Colby, "Cut me loose!"

**Colby's POV**

He had entered the building through the front door under the guise of a potential drug customer. He had been asked to give references and had spat out the only name he knew…Dubus'. He had watched as the large man who had greeted him had looked nervously around and stated that he would go get the boss.

Colby had not waited two seconds after the man had left to begin looking around for some clue as to Don and Charlie's whereabouts. He didn't have to look far. On the desk in the corner sat a green and red walkie-talkie. He walked over to it and picked it up. When he heard Charlie's voice on the line asking for Don, he pulled his gun and spoke into his sleeve.

"There here…all units advance slowly."

He had walked through the door that the man had just exited and started down the hallway.

He had made it halfway down the hall when the burly man came back, preceding a shorter but much cockier man.

Upon spotting him, the larger man had drawn a gun, but Colby was ready for him and he let loose two bullets into the man's chest. At the sight of Colby, the smaller man had taken off at a run, down the hall and to the left.

Colby followed closely behind, stopping only long enough to check for the man's pulse and yell into his microphone, "I need a medic in here…," before racing after the man.

The man was quick and had taken several turns. He entered through a door and stuck one of the chairs under the doorknob and continued to the room he knew he had to reach.

Colby raced through the hallway, trying to keep himself out of the line of fire and not let this guy get away. He finally came to a door that would not open. He kicked hard and heard the sound of splintering wood. He kicked harder, again and again until the door flew open. He walked to the only other door of the room and opened it. Colby stood stunned at the sight in front of him. It was Don, tied to a chair. He was despretely trying to break his bonds and scoot his chair across the floor.

Colby turned to look at the place that Don was attempting to reach. What he saw made him raise his pistol, take aim, and shoot, dropping the man who had had his hands around Charlie's neck.

He raced over to Charlie and felt for a pulse. "He's alive," he said over his shoulder.

Then he heard Don's voice, "Cut me loose."

He did as he was told; placing a warm hand on Don's shoulder as he carefully pulled out his knife and cut through the rope.

The second he was free, Don was over to the dead man. He stopped long enough to grab the key out of the man's pocket and proceeded to unlock his brother.

Colby watched in awe as Don carefully lowered his brother to the ground and took him in his arms.

He heard Don speaking softly to his brother and he strained his ears to catch what was being said.

"Charlie, come on…wake up…please…wake up…don't leave me…I'm so sorry…"

Colby was surprised to see how gentle Don was being, but he was even more surprised when he heard Charlie answer Don back.

"Don...that you…hurts…a lot…dead?"

"Yes Charlie…I know it hurts, and no your not dead…just hold on…their coming to help you…hold on…"Don looked up and really noticed Colby for the first time. His pointed look snapped Colby back to life as he spoke to the team again. "I need paramedics in here immediately…down the hall and through the door on your left…hurry!"

"Don…tired…you okay?" Charlie whispered slowly noticing Don's teary eyes

"Yeah Charlie, I'm okay…" tears streaming down his face, "stay with me…you can't sleep."

Colby stared at his boss, never before had he seen Don cry, and never had he felt so like crying himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**I Was There**

Beep…Beep…

Beep…Beep…

Don sat beside the bed and listened to the sound. Never in his life had a simple sound such as this one kept him so mesmerized. It was his brother's heart monitor, and as long as that was being emitted, it meant that the body in front of him was still clinging to life.

He had ridden in the ambulance with Charlie. Watching like a hawk as the people in the back attempted to keep Charlie awake and focused. He had watched as they had taken him directly from the ambulance and into a waiting emergency room. He had sat in one of the chairs as a nurse had told him to take a couple of pills and swallow them.

He had waited silently while his father had burst through the door and demanded to know what had happened.

Finally after what seemed like hours a man in a white lab coat had exited the room in which Charlie was being treated. He had told the two waiting men that although the wounds he had sustained were critical, especially the burn marks, he would live and would eventually get better over time; if infection didn't set in and they were careful.

He now sat by his brother's bed…his father had reluctantly left to fill out paperwork at the front desk.

A slight moan from in front of him and Don broke out of his reverie. His gaze drifted towards the bed and locked with Charlie's.

Charlie looked at him sadly and spoke only three words before falling back into medicine-induced sleep.

He had only said three words, but they were the three that told Don that everything would be okay. He had said, "I Love You."

**_I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I feel I must apologize though to some of you whom I promised to write an alternate ending. Alas, life has found a way to interfere and I will not have the time to finish it. I am truly sorry for this. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews._**


End file.
